What's In A Name?
by The Desert Dancer
Summary: A oneshot, focusing on Sole Survivor Callahan. Coming back to Diamond City after a long trip to Far Harbor, Callahan is presented with a lovely present from Nick Valentine. Things then go straight to hell, as the two begin arguing over the present. Rated T for some strong language and general silliness. Complete!


What's In A Name?

 **Before anyone says anything, yes I am breaking the rules I set down slightly! This isn't gonna be a spin-off, but just a oneshot I really wanted to write. It was suggested to me by Alexeij, and I was immediately taken by the idea. However, my poll will still be running, and I will be writing a spin-off for the most popular Sole Survivor. Anyway, let us begin the oneshot!**

 **I do not own Fallout, that belongs to Bethesda. I also didn't come up with this idea, that honour belongs to my good friend Alexeij.**

A tired sigh escaped the synth detective's lips, as he took a step back. While it had been quite a few years since he had hanged up the old tool box, Nick still knew his way around some electrical wiring. As Valentine stood admiring his handiwork, a smile appeared on his worn face; he couldn't wait to see the reaction on–

"Hey Nick, whatya doing over there?" A new voice inquired.

Valentine turned around, unable to keep the smile on his face. Standing a bit away was a man, his skin tanned by the Wastelands and was as thin as a rake. He wore black slacks and a vest, with a crisp white shirt underneath. A Power Fist, sparkling clean, was attached to the man's right hand. The most striking thing about this guy though, was his hair; it was a bright pink, a shade of colour rarely seen in the Wastelands. This was Callahan, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 and the Man Out of Time, at least according to Piper Wright. Nick couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of Wright; after the assassination of Mayor McDonough, the reporter had managed to sweep through the polls and became the new Mayor of Diamond City.

"Cal, ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Nick stated. "Ellie will definitely be tickled pink to see you, no offense."

Callahan let out a small chuckle, as he ran a hand through his dyed locks. The synth detective had no idea how, but the Vault 111 native seemed to have an endless supply of pink hair dye. He'd tried to figure out this unusual mystery, a mild curiosity he had whenever business was slow, but he kept on running into dead ends. After a while, Nick finally admitted defeat, letting Callahan have his little secret. It wasn't harming anyone, except those who were fashion conscious…

"No offense taken, Nick." The Sole Survivor retorted. "Just been busy setting up a working relationship between the Minutemen and the people of Far Harbor; they have some resources that would definitely be valuable for the people of the Commonwealth, like condensed fog and sludge."

"Definitely some good news for traders." Nick stated. "And to help celebrate your return, I thought I'd give you a present."

The synth detective slowly stepped back, gesturing behind him. A low whistle of appreciation escaped Callahan's lips, as he examined his present. The sign that used to hang near Valentine's place, stating proudly _Valentine's Detective Agency_ , had been changed. Now, in red neon letters, it read _Valentine and Callahan's Detective Agency._

"Thought that since you've done a lot for me and Ellie, I thought I'd return the kindness." Nick explained. "So, what do you think?"

"This is…this is pretty awesome." Callahan stated, a smile on his face. "Does this make me like your partner-in-crime?"

"I was hoping partner-against-crime, Cal." Nick chuckled. "But somethings botherin' you, I can tell. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The Sole Survivor retorted. "It's just, well, I noticed you put your name first."

"Why should that be that a problem?" Valentine inquired. "After all, I am the original."

"True but I'd thought we'd do it alphabetically." Callahan explained. "You know, since Valentine begins with a 'V' and Callahan starts with 'C'…."

"It is my building." Valentine retorted, eyebrow raised. "My name goes first."

"Well, how about we go by military rank?" Callahan continued. "Can you beat General of the Minutemen?"

"Only because you helped out Preston." Nick fired back. "Kinda cheating there."

"Alright, let's go Pre War." Callahan said. "Can you beat Sergeant?"

"I'm older, you know." Nick stated, an unimpressed tone to his voice.

"Physically, you may be older than me." The Sole Survivor stated. "But biologically? I'm older than you by a county mile."

"For a man of peace, you seem to enjoy provoking people." Valentine grumbled. "Why is this such a big deal to you? It's just a name."

"Alright, then let's switch our names around." Callahan stated. "After all, it's not supposed to be a big deal…"

The synth detective slowly turned around, a frown etched onto his mechanical face. Callahan, on the other hand, had a cocky grin on his face, as the two stared each other down. As the seconds trickled into minutes, with neither side backing down, fate decided to intervene. Swift hands came flying, smacking both men in the backs of their heads. As the synth detective and the Sole Survivor let out frustrated grunts, they turned around to face the culprit.

"Are you two seriously arguing over who's first?" Ellie Perkins inquired. "Unbelievable how to supposedly mature men act like such children."

"I wasn't the one that started it." Nick stated, before wincing.

"Just proving my point, Nick." Ellie muttered, shaking her head. "By the way, Major Wright wants to see you; something about shifty business up in the Upper Stands."

Valentine nodded his head and made his way for the Mayor's Office, but not before shooting Callahan a frown. The Vault 111 native responded by waving at the leaving detective, a wide grin plastered on his tanned face. However, that grin soon disappeared when he noticed Ellie frowning at him.

"A month, Cal." Ellie growled. "You were gone for a whole bloody month, without any contact. I'm beyond pissed with you right now."

"I spent a lot of time setting up fog condensers throughout the whole Island, so more settlements could be built there." The Sole Survivor explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "You kind of lose track of time over there…"

Callahan's words petered out, as he continued to stare at the glaring Ellie. He wouldn't admit it to her, but Ellie had a glare that could make a Deathclaw hesitate. The secretary continued with the glare, before her features softened and a small smile appeared on her face. Ellie stood up on her tip toes, planting a kiss on Callahan's cheek.

"I know you're out there helping others, lover." Ellie stated. "Just try and remember your family back home, okay?"

"I'll try to, El." Callahan responded, a grin on his face. "So, I think it's time for a vacation. You, me, Shaun and Dogmeat, heading off to Nordhagen Beach. I hear it's lovely this time of year, especially with all Mirelurks being culled."

"Sounds lovely." Ellie stated. "I'll pack my bathing suit."

 **And this little one-shot is finished! I'd like to thank Alexeij for giving me this idea; thanks Alexeij, you're the best! I'd also like to thank Jacob Sailer and Mandalore the Freedom, for proof-reading this. Thank you guys so much! Anyway, I hope to see you guys and gals soon!**

 **Love,**

 **The Desert Dancer**


End file.
